freepastafandomcom-20200214-history
Porno.bat
Some of you may heard of that file named "Porno.exe"... here's how the thing is actually born. Someday, you would have a boner from anything, or even nothing, if you want to get one, watch Gassipons videos or something, if you have a boner right now, and if you're lucky enough, and I mean lucky enough, on your desktop, there will be a file placed there, it is named "Porno.bat". You will see that it is there for no apparent reason, but if you're brave and old enough to watch porno, open it. You will be brought up with a cmd screen with red text, It will show the text "Now that you have found this file...", press any key, then the file will request you if you want to watch Porno.exe or not, you will be presented with a Yes-or-no question, and 2 options is to enter "y" or "n" If you enter "n" or anything else, it will say "WeLl ThEn", and the .bat file will close itself then your computer will also shut down itself, and the reason will be "YoU dOn"t WaNt To WaTcH iT sO wE cLoSe It FoR yOu", after that, you would just like a normal life, but the thing is that you would never meet Porno.bat ever again unless you get it yourself. If you enter "y", it will consider for a moment and say "Well... Let's see", then after some seconds, a message will instantously appear : "Look Behind You", pressing any key will make the .bat file exit itself. Then after the message had appeared, look behind you, and there will be a DVD on the floor behind where you're, or instead, if you're against a wall, or behind you doesn't have a floor, the DVD will, however, fall into your head out of nowhere instead. The DVD has a cover labeled "100% Clean Uncensored Extremely Super Duper Skarey Sexy Horny Legit Touchable Kawaii Anime Porno Gassipons Deleted Vids MLP R34 No Ponification Including Sonic PATRIXXX Homestuck Drew Pickles Shrek Pasta Monsters Extremely Excessive Super Duper Sexy Poop Amounts Or The Sexiest Porno Ever And Then A Sexy Skeleton Popped Out.wmv" That's the actual name of Porno.exe. If you pop it into your computer, after that an error message will instantously appear on your computer, it will lead you into a trial of 5 questions before you watch the "video", in which the error message implies the question and the buttons below are the options These questions and anwsers are extremely random, and can be EVEN disturbing, some questions include "Do you ever raped 3 peoples all at once?" or "Is Ponification even good to anything?", if you choose the wrong anwser, your computer will shut down itself again, but you will have a normal life but will never meet Porno.bat again just like as described earlier However, if you are right with those anwsers, carry on, you should pass them until the 5th question, which is the hardest, if you get to the right anwser, then after that something happens A .wmv file will open instantously after you had chosen the right anwser, the name of the .wmv is exactly what's described in the note, or should I say : "100% Clean Uncensored Extremely Super Duper Skarey Sexy Horny Legit Touchable Kawaii Anime Porno Gassipons Deleted Vids MLP R34 No Ponification Including Sonic PATRIXXX Homestuck Drew Pickles Shrek Pasta Monsters Extremely Excessive Super Duper Sexy Poop Amounts Or The Sexiest Porno Ever And Then A Sexy Skeleton Popped Out.wmv". The video contains every R34 of everything existing on the internet you want to see in it except Ponification (even Worm Jeff), I mean all of them, it is extremely random and can changes over time, and can even break the 4th wall (as described in Porno.exe), the video is also 69:13:42 long so you would need to spend an entire week watching it. The effects on watching the video is... Well, I don't need to describe it, you know. If you're smart and wacky enough, sell the DVD on EBay for 10.00$ for dramatic results. ---- ''Written by Godofmemez Category:Trollpasta Category:Computers/Internet Category:File Extensions Category:Items/Objects Category:NSFW